


Exil

by JessSwann



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Almost Kiss, Eventual Romance, F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessSwann/pseuds/JessSwann
Summary: Durant l'épisode VIII, Les Derniers Jedi, une scène qui explique les vraies raisons de Luke de sortir de son exil et de renouer avec la Force
Relationships: Rey & Luke Skywalker, Rey/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Exil

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FOF sur le thème "Sortir" répond également au défi des baisers de l'Enfer de Dante, baiser 95 " Une envie d'embrasser"

Cela faisait dix bonnes années que Luke Skywalker s’était installé sur Ahch-To, fuyant les Jedis, ses échecs, sa sœur et même la Force. Dix ans d’exil volontaire. Au début, cela avait été difficile pour lui. Après tout, il avait renoncé à tout ce qui faisait son existence : l’enseignement de la Force, l’affection de Leia et de Han, la satisfaction de savoir que, grâce à lui, l’Ordre Jedi continuait à exister. Puis, les mois et les années passant, tous les regrets s’étaient estompés, laissant en Luke l’impression d’avoir un jour eu une autre existence sans pour autant avoir de souvenirs clairs de cette dernière.

Jusqu’au jour où ELLE était arrivée.

La fille sensible à la Force : Rey et son regard à la fois rempli de défi et de supplication. Son apparition avait statufié Luke. Avec le temps, il avait oublié l’existence des humains, celle des femmes tout particulièrement… Certes, lorsqu’il était plus jeune, il avait ressenti une pointe de ce que les autres hommes appelaient désir mais, une fois accepté son destin de Jedi, Luke n’avait éprouvé aucune difficulté à se détacher de l’attirance charnelle.

Jusqu’à ELLE.

C’était la première femme qu’il voyait depuis dix longues années et elle était magnifique. Puissante mais aussi sage, réfléchie mais également impulsive. Et… attirante. De grands yeux marrons qui trahissaient chacune de ses pensées, des traits aussi délicats qu’harmonieux, une silhouette mince mais musclée… Elle réveillait en lui une ardeur qu’il avait crue endormie à jamais.

Au début, Luke avait fait en sorte de museler les pensées aussi incongrues que déplacées qui lui venaient à l’esprit lorsqu’elle apparaissait devant lui. Mais, les jours passant et la jeune femme continuant à rechercher sa compagnie, il éprouvait de plus en plus de mal à réprimer cette bouffée de désir de vivre, de besoin d’aimer, qui montait en lui.

Peu à peu, sans s’en rendre réellement compte, Luke sortait de sa coquille et de l’exil auquel il s’était lui-même condamné une décennie plus tôt. Peu à peu, il s’éloignait aussi des principes Jedis pour s’approcher subtilement du Côté Obscur. 

Cela faisait deux semaines que Rey rythmait le quotidien de Luke lorsqu’un orage terrible éclata. Les éclairs étaient d’une telle violence que Luke songea un instant que ces derniers n’avaient été créés non pas par la Force, mais par un Sith… L’apparition de Rey dans sa cabane, ses vêtements trempés par l’averse lui collant en corps, stoppa net ses réflexions. Transie par le froid, elle grelottait, et Luke referma instinctivement ses bras autour d’elle pour la réchauffer. Il pouvait sentir des gouttes glacées, échappées des cheveux bruns de la jeune femme rouler sur ses bras nus, comme un avertissement, mais il n’en tint pas cure…

Elle était là : proche, quasi offerte et, après plus d’une décennie passée loin de tout, Luke défaillait presque de sentir un autre corps chaud contre le sien. Avec un petit soupir, Rey nicha son visage dans le cou du Jedi.

« Maitre Luke, dites-moi que vous allez nous aider… »

Il baissa les yeux sur le visage suppliant de la jeune femme et laissa son regard se fixer sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Pour la première fois depuis son adolescence, Luke sentit une bouffée de désir monter en lui. Se crispant, il referma ses doigts sur les cheveux humides de la jeune femme, luttant contre l’envie pressante de l’embrasser.

« La Galaxie a besoin de vous, plaida Rey, inconsciente du trouble qu’elle provoquait en lui. La Résistance, votre sœur, moi implorons votre aide. Je vous en prie… Il est temps de revenir, de reprendre votre place dans la Force. S’il vous plait, Maitre Luke, enseignez-moi. Sans cela, tous les sacrifices consentis pour vous retrouver et ce long voyage que j’ai fait pour parvenir jusqu’à vous n’auront servis à rien. »

Ces mots résonnèrent dans les oreilles de Luke sans qu’il les écoute totalement. En cet instant, il ne voulait qu’une chose : écraser ses lèvres sur celles de Rey et se perdre dans la douceur de sa bouche. Un faible gémissement lui échappa et il s’obligea à repousser son désir. Car, comme le lui avait souvent rappelé Maitre Yoda, la passion menait sur le chemin Obscur…

Détournant son regard de sa trop jolie tentatrice, Luke prit sa décision : elle avait raison. Il était temps pour lui de sortir de l’exil qu’il s’était imposé. Pour le bien des Jedis et pour continuer à voir le sourire de Rey.


End file.
